Sabriel Collection
by sunisrisingonawinchester
Summary: Collection of Sabriel fics. There were getting to be too many for my other collections. Ratings are listed next to the title (example).
1. Sammy, I'm Home (K)

**Sammy... I'm Home**

**A/N: Sabriel fic. Return of Gabriel set season 10-ish. Pre-established Sabriel. Rate K+. For language.**

* * *

><p>Gabriel wasn't sure if he should thank Metatron, or smite him.<p>

After all, the little secretarial bastard _had_ brought him back, which was, you know, good.

But he had _used_ him. And Gabriel had had it up to _here_ with being used.

Metatron had made it seem like some big favor. "Look, Gabriel, I used the angel tablet to bring you back to life. Blah-blah-blah. Need to borrow your Grace to create a plausible fake-you, blah-blah-blah."

Metatron _had_ given the Grace back, which was more than some angels could say, but Gabriel could_ feel_ that son of a bitch's slimy fingerprints all over it.

Gabriel shook his head. No point in getting angry. Metatron was locked up in Heaven and would receive punishment in due time. Gabriel had better things on his mind.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and appeared in a cheap motel room, almost unintelligible from the hundreds that had preceded it.

Gabriel smirked, watching the room's occupant pace worriedly in front of a wall covered in research. He hadn't noticed Gabriel yet.

"Hey, Sammy," Gabriel calls softly. Sam jumps about a foot.

"Gabriel?"

"Surprise, kiddo. I'm not dead!" Gabriel says cheerfully. Sam approaches him carefully, as if he might disappear. "Did you miss me?"

Sam lays his hand on Gabriel's cheek as if he expects it to pass right through him.

"Gabe?"

"It's me, Sammoose," Gabriel tells him gently, leaning into Sam's palm. Sam slides his hand to the back of Gabriel's neck. Suddenly, he jerk him forward and kisses him roughly.

"Where the Hell were you, you bastard?"

"I just got back," Gabriel protests between kisses.

"You were dead. Lucifer-he..."

"It's okay. It's alright, Sammy," Gabriel says soothingly. Sam buries his head in Gabriel's shoulder.

"You _died_, Gabriel."

"I'm not dead now," Gabriel reminds him.

"I'm never going to get use to the whole dead/not dead thing," Sam mutters, muffled in Gabriel's shirt. "But I'm not complaining."

"You know, you never answered my question," Gabriel tells him gently, lifting his head. Sam looks at him in confusion. "Did you miss me?"

Sam rolls his eyes and kisses Gabriel again.

"Guess that's a 'yes'," Gabriel smirks.

"_Hells_ yeah," Sam mutters, smiling.


	2. Like You Mean It (M)

**Like You Mean It**

**A/N: Sabriel fic. What happens to Gabriel and Sam's sex when Gabriel returns after a long absence? Fanfics, that's what. Rated T for language and slight smut.**

* * *

><p>Sam and Gabriel's relationship was not a new thing, by any means.<p>

The two had had something going on for months before the Elysian Fields incident. It really wasn't surprising that Sam had been a little broken up.

It was also unsurprising that he had expected Gabriel to come back. Because, seriously? That's all the archangel did.

But, as time went by and there was no "surprise, kiddo, I'm alive!", Sam began to worry. Gabriel did a lot of crazy things, but he didn't keep Sam waiting.

And eventually, the short, candy-loving, Trickster/Archangel became less of a friend who was coming back, and more of a memory.

And then Gabriel had just shown up. Scared (and surprised) the Hell out of Sam. And the two had drifted right back into their same old pattern.

But Gabriel noticed some changes in Sam.

Sam had been affectionate before, but now he couldn't keep his hands off Gabriel. Not sexually (although there was some of that), but casual touches; hands held in diners, eyes glancing up while doing research to watch him carefully, hugs from behind. There was more snuggling, more hand holding, more gentle kisses, as if he's afraid Gabriel will disappear at any moment if he touches him to firmly. And since Gabriel missed him too and understands his fears, he doesn't comment or complain for a while.

Another big change is during sex.

Sam is rough. Sam likes it rough. Gabriel doesn't know why, and frankly he doesn't care. Gabriel doesn't mind being tossed around, so long as Sam was doing the tossing.

BUt Gabriel notices when he comes back, Sam is gentler, softer, less vocal. Gabriel could deal with less aggressive Sam, but quieter Sam was killing him. One of the highlights of their sex was listening to Sam moan and whimper and gasp. But now Sam was quiet, and damn it if it wasn't reflecting in Gabriel's libido.

They're having sex one night several months after Gabriel's return in a cheap, crappy motel room bed. Sam is gentle, hips moving slowly and smoothly, lips soft on Gabriel's. And Gabriel can't fucking stand it.

"Fuck me, Sammy," Gabriel commands suddenly, frustrated.

"What?"

"Fuck me like you mean it. Since I got back, you've been gentle and quiet, like you're afraid I'll disappear. Well, here I am, and here I'm staying. I'm not leaving you, now _fuck me like you mean it_," Gabriel growls. Sam blinks in surprise, then a small smile crosses his face. Gabriel smirks in reply.

"Just remember, _you _asked for it," Sam tells him.

When they collapse afterwards, exhausted, Gabriel's smirk is gone.

"_That's_ what I was talking about."

"Holy shit, I missed that," Sam breathes.

"Tell me about it."

Sam glances at Gabriel, the archangel looking sexily debauched. Gabriel smiles slyly.

"Again?" Sam asks, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, _fuck_ yes."


	3. Promises, Promises (T)

**Promises, Promises**

**A/N: Sabriel smut fic. Plot, what plot?**

* * *

><p>Gabriel and Sam are making out on the couch like teenagers. Gabriel's hands carded through Sam's hair, hands slipping under shirts, sliding over jeans. Gabriel kisses Sam's neck, knowing what it does to him.<p>

Suddenly, Sam grabs Gabriel's hips and shifts him into his lap. Gabriel wiggles on his lap, making Sam moan. Gabriel smirks, moving his lips back to Sam's neck. Sam pushes Gabriel's shirt off of his shoulders. Gabriel shrugs out of it. He pulls at Sam's outer shirts, lips moving down the side of his neck, to his collarbone. Sam pulls his under shirt over his head, catching Gabriel's lips again as soon as he's free.

Gabriel slides his hands gently up Sam's chest, then reverses his course, dragging his nails. Sam moves his hands across Gabriel's back, pulling him closer. Gabriel unhooks Sam's belt and unfastens the button. He slides a hand over the waistband of Sam's boxers. Sam jerks when Gabriel suddenly brushes his erection.

Sam pushes Gabriel up. He pulls down Gabriel's pants and boxers and stands up as Gabriel steps out of them. He takes his own pants off. He pulls Gabriel to him, rubbing against him as they kiss.

"Bed?" Gabriel asks into the kiss. He pulls away and walks to the bed. Sam watches him, admiringly. "Well? Coming, Sammoose?" he teases, sitting on the edge.

Sam rolls his eyes and joins him. He pushes against Gabriel's shoulders, kissing a line down Gabriel's stomach. Gabriel lifts him by his shoulders and pulls Sam down on top of him, wrapping his arms around Sam's back. He rolls them over, so he's straddling Sam's legs.

Gabriel lays tender kisses down Sam's sternum, then, suddenly, with a sly smile closes his lips around Sam's nipple and gives a hard suck. Sam gasps in surprises, which dissolves into a low moan. Gabriel pulls back, flicking his tongue against it, before gently taking it into his teeth and lightly pulling. After a minute, he moves, continuing his ministrations on the other nipple. Sam whimpers, fingers wrapped in Gabriel's hair. Gabriel finally moves to Sam's mouth, biting and sucking his lower lip.

Gabriel pours some lube he made appear on his fingers and moves his mouth to Sam's erection. As he encases the head between his lips, he gently inserts a finger into Sam's tight hole. Sam groans as Gabriel starts moving his finger in time with his mouth. Gabriel takes all of Sam's impressive length in his mouth, until it bumps the back of his throat. Gabriel glances up, a dangerous glint in his eyes, and swallows around Sam's cock. Sam clenches the sheets in his fists, using all of his willpower to not thrust into Gabriel's throat and hurt him.

Gabriel slowly adds one finger, then another. Finally, Sam can't take anymore.

"Gabriel... Please..."

Gabriel removes his fingers and pulls off of Sam's dick. He spreads some lube on his own erection, hissing at the cool liquid.

"Roll over," Gabriel tells him. Sam sits up on his knees, facing away from Gabriel.

Gabriel lines himself up, kissing Sam's shoulders and upper back, before gently sliding in. Sam hisses, tensing and biting his lip. Gabriel immediately pauses.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine," Sam replies, pushing back against Gabriel.

"Easy, Sammich," Gabriel says with a chuckles, grabbing Sam's hips to stop him. He continues to move into Sam. Sam's cries out in ecstasy as Gabriel bottoms out and brushes his prostate. Gabriel groans.

"You ready?" Gabriel asks. Sam nods. Gabriel steadies himself with a hand on Sam's hips, thrusting in and out of the taller man. Sam pushes back against him, moving in time.

Gabriel reaches around, sliding his hand on Sam's length in time to his thrusts.

Gabriel feels Sam tensing as he gets closer; Sam can feel Gabriel's movements becoming erratic.

They climax at the same time, gasping and moaning. Sam collapses forward, Gabriel on top of him.

They gasp trying to recover their normal breathing.

Gabriel rolls off of Sam, settling next to him, placing tender, featherlight kisss on his shoulder and bicep. Sam blinks at him and smiles satiated and tired.

"Well, Sammy," Gabriel smirks, "If you're going to looks this sexy and debauched after sex, we'll have to do this way more often."

"Promises, promises."


	4. A Lapful of Archangel (T)

**A Lapful of Archangel**

**A/N: Sabriel fic (I'm on some sort of Sabriel kick, I don't know). Cute, fluffy. Rated K+ for minor language.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sammy, I'm going out," Dean calls, keys in hand, one hand on the door, over shirt draped over his arms. Sam sighs and rolls his eyes, but gestures Dean out the door anyway. "You coming with?" Dean asks. Sam lifts his laptop from his lap.<p>

"Research," he replies.

"Need help?" Dean offers half-heartedly. He really doesn't want to help with research, but something's been up with Sam, and he doesn't want to leave him alone.

"Just go, Dean," Sam tells him. Dean hesitates at the door until Sam looks up at him. "_Go_."

Dean nods.

"See you later."

"Have fun," Sam replies distractedly as Dean closes the door.

"Jeez, I thought he would never leave," Gabriel says, appearing next to Sam. "Hey, kiddo," Gabriel adds, pecking Sam on the cheek. Sam's lips quirk up at the corner, but he doesn't lift his eyes from the computer screen. Gabriel continues to pepper his cheek with kisses.

"Sam... Sammy... Sammoose..." Gabriel tries to divert Sam's attention from the research.

"Gabe. I'm trying to work."

"You have a lapful of archangel, and you're trying to do research?" Gabriel asks indignantly.

"A lapful?"

"Yea. See?" Gabriel replies, moving Sam's laptop and straddling his hips. Sam rolls his eyes.

"Come on, Gabe," Sam sighs, pushing him off gently and grabbing his laptop again. Gabriel falls back against the sofa with a huff.

"Come _on_, Sam," Gabriel groans after a minute. "Let's make out, or snuggle, or something other than research."

"Gabriel, I need to do this. Chill, we have hours before Dean gets back."

"Hours in which we could be having sex," Gabriel mutters.

Sam refocuses on the computer screen, occasionally cross-referencing information with a book. He _needs_ to get his done; Dean is counting on him.

Suddenly, he feels breath ghosting across the back of his neck. He suppresses a good shiver. Gabriel's lips are at his pulse, down the muscles on the side of his neck. Sam tilts his head to give him better access and his eyes close almost unconsciously. _Dammit_.

He sets his laptop on the coffee table.

"Bastard," he mutters vaguely to Gabriel, without any real venom. Gabriel _knows_ what kissing Sam's neck does to him. Gabriel smirks proudly, continuing his efforts on Sam's neck.

* * *

><p>Sam jerks awake, sprawled on the couch, as Dean slams the motel door closed.<p>

"Hey, Sam."

"Hey," Sam replies blearily, blinking awake.

"Get any research done?" Dean asks, tugging off his over shirt. Sam suddenly remembers the abandoned research.

"Uh... Oh yeah. Loads of research. All night," Sam winces internally at how awkward it sounds. "How was your night?"

"Locals were boring," Dean shrugs, toeing off his boots and collapsing on his bed. "Night, Sammy."

"Night," Sam replies, sighing internally in relief, until he feels hands wrap around him from behind.

"How deep of a sleeper is Dean?" Gabriel asks mischievously.

Sam sighs, knowing that the research most definitely isn't getting done tonight.


End file.
